


Lypophrenia

by Daedazed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dreams, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, I wrote this out of pure boredom, Just really sad stuff, M/M, Memories, Minecraft but in real life, Nightmares, Pining, Prison, Sad, Secret Crush, he did this to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daedazed/pseuds/Daedazed
Summary: LypophreniaA vague feeling of sorrow or sadness, seemingly without any apparent cause or source. Was what Dream thought he felt, and the only way he would describe the pain he was feeling right now.It has been what felt like months since Dream first stepped foot into the prison cell, he was confident that he would get out of it soon and wasn't worried at all, until the clock on his prison cell wall kept turning and turning. Days changed to night and nights changed to day, the cycle repeating over and over again.Dream missed all of his friends but he knew there was one of them hes always been more fond of, somebody that drew him in more than the others, somebody who made him feel giddy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 18





	Lypophrenia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer, I wrote this just for fun. Keep that in mind while reading this and excuse any cringe that happens, if any does. (hopefully not) :]

Lypophrenia

A vague feeling of sorrow or sadness, seemingly without any apparent cause or source. Was what Dream thought he felt, and the only way he would describe the pain he was feeling right now.

Of course though, Dream himself felt it was an obvious lie to keep himself more stable than he really was. Vague sorrow? Yeah right, as if.

It has been what felt like months since Dream first stepped foot into the prison cell, he was confident that he would get out of it soon and wasn't worried at all, until the clock on his prison cell wall kept turning and turning. Days changed to night and nights changed to day, the cycle repeating over and over again.

It was hard to fall asleep on a ground as hard as obsidian, especially when the ground was made out of the material itself. The constant mining fatigue also didn't help. Constant headaches were something he had to learn to live with by force.

His eyelids were constantly shutting but his body never seemed to fully relax and let him rest. His body was always tense from the lack of sleep and the uncomfortable living space hes been living in for who knows how long. 

He never bothered counting the days, he would simply guess It's a few been months, or at least It sure has felt like months passed. The only time indicator was the clock on his wall which was one of the only items placed in his cell. He hated the clock, but also it was the only pastime he had.

He also had a cauldron full of water, he just assumed the purpose of It was to serve as a very shitty bathroom. There was a lectern and a chest full of books, He didn't like writing because It'd make his mind spiral and he would rather not think about anything that wasn't inside of his cell.

The single Glowstone provided enough light for him to feel comfortable enough and not go insane. The lava wall blocking the way out, of course, helped as well. The heat radiating from it made the dark obsidian cell less cold, made his body less stiff. 

The more time passed, the warmth became harder and harder to feel. Sometimes he would reach his hand out to the lava and just barely snap out of his daydream before he stuck his whole arm in it and watched the lava melt it off his body as he screamed in agony, blood gushing out what remained of his now gone arm. 

Though of course he never actually ended up in such pain. He wasn't a masochist, he would rather keep his arms in place.

Some days, or nights, he would wake up breathing heavy, sweaty and panicky from similar nightmares. He would dream of feeling sick and tired of the prison cell, he would see himself walking closer and closer to the lava and eventually he would leap and dive into the hot orange liquid. The warmth felt great, wrapping around his entire body. Until he would suddenly feel his limbs dissolve and disappear, the pain setting in only after waking.

Dream now hated sleeping, the dreams or more rather nightmares made him feel worse when he woke up than how he felt before he finally got some shut eye. His body was screaming from exhaustion.

Sometimes when his mind drifted off from counting seconds he would think about the past, the memories with Sapnap and George. The two closest friends he has ever had, his best friends, the people he betrayed and shunned away for power.

Hence why he was now all alone in this prison and not once have they come to visit him, not once did they care to at least come and yell at him, remind him of all the shit he has done to them and everybody else around them. Not. Even. Once.

The sting of regret became stronger and more painful as days passed, Dream tried to ignore it, he wished he didn't feel a thing right now. But there he was feeling lost and hopeless and... sad.

_"DREAM HELP" George ran from Sapnap screaming._

_Dreams wheezing increased in volume the longer the chase lasted._

_"GEEEEOOOORGE~~" Sapnap shouted in sing song while continuing to chase after George. Dream kept laughing not bothering to interrupt the two friends._

_"DREAM HES GONNA KILL ME, DREAM" George kept shouting but all Dream did was wheeze and watch unable to move, his stomach hurting from how hard it was to breathe. George tripped and Sapnap caught up swinging his sword at George._

_"AAAAA" George screamed once more and his items spilled all over the place, Sapnap joining Dream and wheezing as George complained shouting at them._

Dream smiled to himself. He knew he would never get to relive those moments again, and he knew it was all his fault. The air tasted bitter, he felt like shit.

* _Dream was building the door frames for the community house, trying out different woods with wooden stairs around the doors to see which would match the brick walls the best._

_Sapnap and George were near him doing their own thing when Dream saw George come up to him. Dream didn't pay any attention to him and continued building his door frames._

_George giggled a bit behind dream before talking "Hey uh, what are you doing Clay?" George said giggling._

_Dream stepped away from the door frames and a few seconds of processing what George just said later Dream turned to George "WHAT?" Dream said extremely confused "what did you just call me?"_

_"Should I just start calling you Clay from now on?" George giggled as Dream aggressively shook his head 'no' at him._ *

Dream ruined any chances of spending time with his best friends again by being selfish and hungry for power. He was pure evil, a monster as some said. He deserved his punishment, he knew that as well as everybody else.

But he still missed them, he missed messing around with Sapnap, missed cursing at Bad and making him mad, missed teasing George, he missed karaoke nights with Karl and Quackity. He missed all those fun times he had, the easy days, the good days.

Dream missed all of his friends but he knew there was one of them hes always been more fond of, somebody that drew him in more than the others, somebody who made him feel giddy.

_George was looking around at everything with the newly bought colorblind glasses, he was pacing back and forth, picking up flowers staring at tress, comparing colors of random items in his inventory._

_Dream watched him fondly, smiling, he felt happy for George and absolutely loved seeing his best friend so excited._

_"Dream! Come here, stand here!" George said pointing to a spot near a yellow flower, Dream followed and did as George said. Georges grin was bigger than ever._

_"You're actually green!!" George said excitedly comparing the yellow flower to Dreams green hoodie._

_"I am, I am!" Dream watched George giggle, his smile wide and beautiful, he couldn't have asked for a better best friend._

Dream swallowed a bitter taste in his mouth at the memory. He knew he loved George, but was he sure the love ended at them being just best friends? That, he wasn't sure of.

Being stuck in a prison for so many months gave him a lot of time to think and most of the things he thought about ended up being George this, George that and everything George.

Dream ignored his feelings since long before he was put into prison. He loved George more than anybody else but he was afraid to admit it to himself or anybody else for that matter.

_"George just tell me you love me" Dream said while following George around, repeating the same thing over and over again._

_"No, Dream, Stop" George said refusing to look at Dream. Georges cheeks were burning, he was obviously embarrassed._

_"Come on I know you love me George please" Dream said again while making puppy eyes at George. George looked at Dream, pouted and looked away. Dream walked away pretending to be upset, like a hurt puppy._

Those bitter sweet moments meant everything to him. He loved teasing George and he knew George didn't hate those moments either. 

Whenever other people were around, George was more cautious and snappier, he seemed to pretend to be more annoyed than he really was because of Dreams flirting. Dream loved those moments. But the times it was just them two and Dream used some cheesy pick up line on George, he wouldn't shout and run from him, he would laugh and blush, a true and pure reaction.

Dream cherished those moments more than anything in the world. He loved George.

_George sighed as his friends encouraged he say the line finally. George lost a bet and now has to say what Dream has been wanting to hear from him since long ago._

_George inhaled and exhaled, making the situation seem way more dramatic than it really was for the others, but Dream was just as nervous as George seemed to be._

_Dream watched and George opened his mouth and finally said it._

_"I, love you Dream" Everybody around them erupted into woos and laughter. It was such a simple little thing, an ongoing joke between the friend group. To Dream though it meant way more, it meant a lot, lot more._

_Georges cheeks were red, he was blushing as he looked at Dream, who felt his face just as hot. They met each others eyes and immediately looked away. Embarrassed and too nervous to say more than was already said._

Dream never truly expressed his feelings, apart from all the teasing and friendly flirting, he never told George. How could he? He was now stuck in this prison cell forever, a life sentence in a dark, cold and alone place, away from everybody. 

Dream also was never confident that George would like him back. Why would he? It took so much out of George just to say a silly little 'I love you' back to Dream.

\- - -

Dream was again sitting on the cold obsidian ground, his back leaned against the back wall of the cell, left with his thoughts, all he could do was think. It's been multiple days since dream last slept, he'd prefer not to dream of George or anybody at all. All those so called dreams just turn out to be disguised nightmares anyways.

Dream suddenly jumped, he looked to his right confused. And there it was again, a figure who looked like George. This wasn't the first time Dream had hallucinated George in his cell.

"Hello Clay" The figure smiled at him, it's head tilted staring straight at Dream. It always used Dreams real name.

The figure looked so much like George, Dream hated it. If he was gonna have George then he wants the real one, not an empty shell, a hallucination his mind made up for whatever twisted reason.

"Stop calling me that" Dream answered turning to look away from the figure.

"Awh come on, don't treat me like that..." The figure said pulling a fake upset face. Dream knows that whenever it was here, it was not gonna leave him alone until he breaks. Sometimes he forgets how much worse it was to not sleep long enough to see it appear than to have a few nightmares.

Dream ignored the figure, he would rather not waste his energy on a hallucination.

"Clay you did all this to me and now you're gonna continue treating me like trash?" The figure frowned.

"You took everything from me Clay, You made me king, you made me feel special by crowning me the King of the SMP and then you took it all from me, you dethroned me without caring how I would feel, why did you do that to me Clay?" The figure stood up and slowly walked over to Dream, crouching in front of him.

"Why did you Clay?" The figure stared right into Dreams eyes, Dream looked back at it. He was too tired to deal with it this time, after hundreds of times of being told the same things over and over again Dream didn't care as much.

This wasn't the real George, this conversation did not matter to him. Dream looked away again.

The room was quiet for a second, he thought that maybe the figure disappeared finally and he could go back to doing absolutely nothing for hours. 

Dream heard it sobbing, he was confused at first, it has never done that before. Usually when the figure appeared it would terrorize dream, shout and yell at him until he gave in and yelled back. Then it would suddenly disappear and leave Dream feeling like shit, if that was even possible at this point.

"Clay... Why are you so mean to me..." The figure began crying as Dream slowly lifted his head up to look at it. He hated himself for it but even if he knew this wasn't the real George he still felt bad, how could he not?

"George, wait" Dream said timidly not really knowing if he should talk. He reached his hand out towards the figure but it immediately slapped it away.

"NO! I thought you loved me! You lied to me didn't you Clay?!" It shouted, crying louder. Dream shivered at the sudden new words, It's never said this before.

"You hate me don't you Clay?! Just say you hate me!" The figure continued talking while slowly walking backwards towards the lava.

"No, hold on George, please" Dream knew the figure was playing games with him but he was just a person, he didn't know how to ignore such words coming from something so similar to the one he loved, or rather, loves.

"I hate you Clay... I HATE YOU!" The figure shouted. Dreams eyes widened, he felt his heartbeat fasten, breathing became harder. The words rang in his ears, loud and clear, though somehow distant and distorted.

Dream tried to respond but no words fell out of his mouth, he stuttered a bunch watching the figure shout repeating the same three words over and over again. The figure stepped further and further away from Dream until it disappeared into the lava.

Dream began shaking and hyperventilating, he felt like he was being choked. Warm tears were running down his cheeks as he squeezed his stomach, gasping for air. His palms were sweaty, the clothes he was wearing felt more and more uncomfortable, the tears turned into sobs, his nose clogging and making it even harder for him to breathe.

Dream rested himself back against the wall, still gripping his sides around his stomach. he looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes hoping to somehow calm down. 

_"Who do you miss the most?" Tommy asked Dream._

_Dreams body stilled, he wasn't expecting such a question. Who does he miss?_

_Flashes of the days outside the prison raced through his head, memories of George and Sapnap so vivid. Dream gripped and squeezed his arm with the other and looked away from Tommy, biting his lip nervously._

_"I think you should go Tommy" Dream said a few moments later. Calling for the warden to take Tommy away._

The panic didn't seem to go away until he heard voices past the lava.

"Stand here and look straight into the lava" Dream heard Sam say, knowing this meant he was getting a visitor. He quickly stood up wiping the tears away with his shirt, breathing slowly.

He watched as the Netherite blocks popped up from the ground and the lava began to slowly go down. He saw Sam on the other side along with somebody else. Dream went as close to the lava as possible and his eyes widened as the lava fell lower and lower.

Dream looked at the visitor who was short, with his classic supreme blue t-shirt and those goggles, Dream would never mistake those goggles for anything. Dream took a deep breath.

"George?" Dream said loudly but timidly, the man on the other side gave him a small wave.

He's here.

**Author's Note:**

> My only goal when writing this was to make at least one person feel sad so if i succeeded let me know! :D If not, still thank you for reading, ill try harder next time.


End file.
